Gollum Captured
by Dragoness19
Summary: After years of skulking about, Gollum is finally apprehended.


**Make sure to read Novyandowen in Trouble and Elmarion Falls Prey in that order to eliminate confusion. Remember, I own only the characters I create. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gollum Captured

(finally)

Elmarion walked through the garden as she searched for her father. She had received a message that he wanted to see her. Rounding a corner, she found him sitting on a bench.

"What was it that you wanted to see me about, Ada." (Father)

"You remember when you were searching for Gollum near the shire?"

"I do, all too well."

"I have received reports that he is hiding the Dead Marshes."

"You are certain of this?"

"I am very certain. Aragorn is going to try and apprehend him. Which is why I wanted to see you. I need you and Fearanwen to assist him."

"I will go but there is one thing."

"What is it?"

"Novyandowen. You know she will want to come and help." Elmarion looked sharply as a twig snapped behind the hedge. "Speak of the devil."

"Novyandowen, come out from behind there," Thranduil said sternly.

Sheepishly, Novyandowen came out from behind the hedge. "Yes Father?"

"I've told you many times not to eavesdrop."

"I wasn't dropping any eaves."

"Very funny."

"Well why can't I go too?"

"Aragorn needs help in tracking Gollum which requires your sister and Fearanwen."

"But I can help."

Thranduil sighed and gestured for Elmarion to come closer. Novyandowen tried to come closer as well but a warning look from her father forced her to back away. He spoke barely above a whisper. "You and Fearanwen will leave day after tomorrow. You will meet Aragorn at the edge of Mirkwood. From there you will then make your way to the Dead Marshes. I have already informed Fearanwen."

"I will return as speedily as possible, Ada." (Father)

"May the grace of the Valar protect you."

"Namarie." (Farewell)

After Novyandowen watched her sister go, she said, "Father, why can't I go? I can fight well enough to help."

"This does not require fighting. You know that next to Aragorn you sister is the best tracker with Fearanwen following closely behind. Stealth and and secrecy are required and that means as few people as possible."

"Why is it that when there is something important, I'm left out?"

Thranduil sighed. "You know very well that is not the case. This time, I don't want you going."

"Yes, Father."

The next day, Novyandowen tried to shadow to see when she might be leaving. However, her efforts were met only with frustration as Elmarion had made herself as scarce as an orc during the day. By midmorning, Novyandowen was thoroughly exasperated. Suddenly, someone's hands covered he eyes.

"Guess who?" a musical voice sang out.

Uncovering her eyes, Novyandowen saw that it was Aragorn's little sister and Menolas. "Rainel. Menolas. What are you doing here?"

"Do we have to have a reason to come visit you?" Rainel grinned.

"I would certainly hope not." Menolas laughed. "Anyway, anything new?"

Forgetting her frustration, Novyandowen told them about her sister's mission with Aragorn and Fearanwen.

"My brother will very pleased to have Elmarion's help. She is an excellent tracker."

"Do you know when she will be leaving?" Menolas asked.

"No, I don't and I have been everywhere today. The stable, he room, the armory, everywhere and I can't figure out if she will be leaving today, next week, or next month."

The three talked and laughed the rest of the day. Occasionally, they catch a glimpse of Elmarion has disappeared around a corner. Hurrying to where they last saw her. They would only find an empty corridor or hallway.

Elmarion rose early the next morning and gathered together her pack. After buckling on her sword, Elmarion went to the stables and saddled Mithril. Meeting Fearanwen in the courtyard, they both quickly rode out as the sky slowly paled. Dawn broke just as they reached the edge of Mirkwood. Leaving their horses with a scout, the two elves joined Aragorn and traveled some days before reaching the Dead Marshes. As they looked over the vast swamp, Elmarion said wryly, "Looks like the ideal place to build a summer home."

Just then Fearanwen called out, "I think I've found something."

Elmarion and Aragorn jogged over to see. After studying the imprints in the dead grass, Aragorn said, "Gollum, slept here and not to long ago." The three painstakingly followed the trail all day. Sometimes it stopped suddenly and required them to skirt large pools of black, murky water to pick it up again. Darkness covered the marsh as they stopped for the night. For some minutes they sat there, nerves and muscles taut, straining to hear the faintest rustle or splash. The moon cast a dim light on the marsh and a thin mist covering the ground added to the eeriness of it. Elmarion's head jerked around as she heard a far off splash to the right. Menolas and Aragorn stood, gripped their sword hilts. They stood there tense as the splashing and sloshing continued and was very soon added to by the chattering of three female voices. Elmarion gave an irritated growl as the forms of Novyandowen, Menolas, and Rainel appeared. Elmarion walked toward them with Aragorn and Fearanwen following behind and was about to shout something at Novyandowen when she tripped over some creature that then tried to run in the opposite direction. Aragorn shot out a hand to catch Gollum as he passed by but received a bite for his trouble. Fearanwen attempted to grab his legs but was kicked away. Gollum then ran toward the three girls as they screamed. Elmarion jumped him and they went rolling. Gollum landed on top and was choking her when Aragorn puled him off, throttled him, and tied him up. Elmarion was to busy hacking and massaging her throat to question Novyandowen and instead Aragorn did.

"Novyandowen,what are you doing here?" he said sternly.

"Well, after Elmarion left suddenly, Menolas, Rainel, and I went to Lothlórien to visit Galadriel and Haldir. At the edge of the forest, we saw you, my sister, and Fearanwen in the distance. So I convinced Menolas and Rainel that we should follow."

Fearanwen spoke up. "What were you thinking, following us like that? You could have been ambushed by orcs or worse, giant spiders."

Novyandowen turned a little pale at the thought of giant spiders.

Metal being unsheathed sounded along with a slightly hoarse voice that said, "I wouldn't do that I were you." Elmarion had pulled out her knife and was pointing at Gollum threateningly as he had been trying to inch closer to Aragorn and bite him again.

Aragorn the said, "We should leave before anything else happens." Leaving the Dead Marshes, they traveled to Lothlórien where Novyandowen, Menolas, and Rainel were instructed to stay under the watchful gaze of Galadriel. Then Aragorn and the two elves traveled back to Mirkwood. Gollum complained much about, "Nasty cruel ropeses, they hurtss uss," but his cries fell on deaf ears. I t was not unusual for them to switch watches throughout the night to keep Gollum from either sneaking away or strangling one of them. Upon reaching Mirkwood finally, the three travelers gratefully gave their charge over to the guards. Elmarion the told her father what happened. Naturally when Novyandowen returned a week later, he made it a point to talk to her about it.

THE END

* * *

**R&R please. :)  
**


End file.
